1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shipping containers for apparel and, more particularly, to shipping containers having separate apparel hanger receiving elements.
2. The Prior Art
The apparel packaging industry does not have an effective way of packaging apparel positioned on hangers and retaining same in undisturbed condition during shipment.
The present invention teaches very economical and effective means of retaining a proper position of apparel placed on hangers, such as are commonly used for hanging of coats and the like.